


Train of Thought

by rosegoldwords



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: AU, James is Alice, Kendall is Joe, M/M, Minnesota fic, Super 8!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwords/pseuds/rosegoldwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall held onto that moment, the way James looked, the way James looked at him… he just held on to all of it before the evening completely derailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on this site in a minute (probably because I haven't been writing many oneshots lately, but all that will change once I finish with Save Me over on ff.net), and I found this so I figured - why not? And I really like the way this one came out too! This is based in the movie “Super 8” so if you haven't seen it, this might be a little confusing to you, but nonetheless, I think it's pretty easy to follow and I hope you enjoy :)

James couldn’t believe Carlos had talked him into this, but at the same time he could. It was no secret that he loved acting and being in front of the camera, so when Carlos offered him a lead role in the movie he was making, James pretty much jumped at the chance. Then came the catch: they were filming his scene on location, and they needed a ride. So here James was, stealing his dad’s car and driving to God knows where to pick up Carlos and his friends to get to work on his movie. Stealing his dad’s car hadn’t been an issue - his dad was passed out drunk on their couch and he was a heavy sleeper anyway - the issue was that James didn’t have his license or a permit yet, so what he was doing was illegal in more ways than one. But if his dad had to bail him out of jail, he figured this could be his karma for… well just being him. So James wasn’t too concerned with this at the moment. And besides, Carlos was his friend, and James would do anything for a friend.

James flashed his headlights, nearing where Carlos said to pick him up at so he could see him better. But as he pulled his car up to them, James’ smile faded as soon as it appeared upon seeing the blonde boy standing next to Carlos and Logan. “Kendall Knight.” he said simply, his mouth forming into a thin line. Kendall’s own smile faded into a small frown, and he looked down at the ground, making James feel a little guilty about his initial freak out, but still - what in the world was he doing here? Carlos looked anything less than comfortable now. ”What the hell’s he doing here?” James all but snapped.

“Uh, he’s sound and special effects.” Carlos explained softly. 

“He’s the deputy’s kid!” James exclaimed. This was the last thing he needed now; the deputy’s kid seeing him illegally driving a stolen car. As if he didn’t have enough problems with Kendall Knight to begin with.

“So what, you knew that.” Carlos replied, not understanding the problem between the two of them.

The brunette boy rolled his eyes. “Carlos, I don’t have my license and this isn’t my car!” James blurted out. He locked eyes with Kendall for a brief moment, who wore an unreadable expression in those smoldering green orbs of his. “I can’t ride with him.” James said simply. 

“Um…” Carlos glanced over at Logan, who simply shrugged and put his hands up, as if to say ‘not my problem’ and Carlos rolled his eyes at him. He turned back to James saying, “Well, he could leave I guess-”

“Well it’s too late for that; he sees me in the car right now!” James cut in. 

Kendall watched as the pretty - ‘pretty’ being one hell of an understatement because James Diamond was basically flawless - boy as he leaned against the open window of the car, his hand rubbing at his stressed temples. Even though Kendall knew that he wasn’t James’ favorite person for a plethora of reasons, he still found himself drawn to James. And maybe filming with him would make James realize that Kendall wasn’t such a bad guy, and he was nothing like his father. But until that could happen, Kendall had to make James feel safe with him, make him feel okay to be around him - not make him feel like that, because his father was the town deputy, he would try and get him in trouble. He had to make James see that Kendall wasn’t his father. As James turned his head towards Kendall, the pair locked eyes and Kendall felt an intensity surge throughout his body - someone he had never felt before, but he welcomed the feeling. As James sighed and turned his head away, Kendall said, “You can trust me.” on the outside, he was keeping a straight face, but on the inside, he was smiling wider than ever because James turned his head back to look at him, causing them to lock eyes again. “My dad will never find out.” Kendall continued. “I won’t tell him anything.” 

It was silent between them for a long time, what felt like an eternity to Kendall when in reality it was only a few seconds. James could feel Carlos’ and Logan’s eyes on him, waiting for the brunette’s answer. With one final look at Kendall, James sighed and said, “Get in.” so maybe he didn’t fully trust this boy, but there was something about him, a vibe he gave off that said James could trust him. But at this point in his life, the only person James could truly trust was himself. 

The car ride to the railroad tracks where Carlos wanted to film was filled with awkward tension, yet wanting looks, between James and Kendall, and Carlos and Logan arguing about which lines of Logan’s should be kept and should stay. To James, it felt much longer than it probably really was, but as much as he hated to admit it, having Kendall in the passenger seat, offering him Twizzlers, made it just a little bit more tolerable. 

Carlos had decided upon filming at the local train depot, which had the perfect vision for him and he was beyond excited, while Logan started going over his lines to himself. But Kendall had bigger things to worry about - he was James Diamond’s make up artist. Not like the boy needed any makeup, but it was recommended for filming that all actors wore just a little bit to touch up their features, just so they wouldn’t look completely washed out on film. Kendall nervously clutched his makeup bag, as he walked over to James, hoping the boy wouldn’t mock him for having a black bag with a letter K stitched on the front, compliments of his little sister. “Um, do you mind?” he asked softly, motioning to the bag with his free hand.

James shook his head and Kendall swore the smallest of smiles crossed his features. “Not at all.” he said. Kendall nodded, closing the cap between them and pulling out a bottle of foundation and a small makeup sponge. “You sure you know what you’re doing?” James asked, a little warily. “I don’t let just anyone mess with The Face.”

Kendall smiled fondly at James’ confidence. He knew he was beautiful just as the rest of the world did. “Trust me, I’m a natural.” he replied, lightly dabbing some foundation onto James’ naturally rosy cheeks. “Carlos wanted me to do this because I pay extreme attention to detail. Plus, my mom was like a makeup guru; she really knew what she was doing and I just kind of picked up on it.” 

James went silent at the mention of Kendall’s mother, who passed away five months ago, due to a horrible accident at her job - a factor where she had worked with James’ dad. Just thinking about that day sent James’ stomach in knots and he subconsciously took a step back away from Kendall, like being near him would further disrupt his memories. “You okay?” Kendall asked, looking at him, concerned. 

James swallowed and took a step forward again. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” 

“S’okay.” Kendall mumbled, finishing up doing James’ makeup. “This is probably going to sound redundant, but you don’t really need this stuff.” the blonde boy mused aloud.

James’ lips curled into a small smile, Kendall’s hands going stiff at the movement of his cheeks. “Why do you say that?” he asked, somewhat playfully. 

Kendall licked his lips, and willed himself to remain professional and not do anything stupid. “You know, you’re sort of… beautiful.” he mumbled softly. 

James didn’t say anything as Kendall closed the case on his foundation and started to pack up his things. But just before he could escape him, James grabbed his wrist, causing the two of them to lock eyes once again. “You’re sort of beautiful yourself.” he said softly. “Well, maybe beautiful isn’t the right word for you… but you’re really cute Knight.” 

Kendall’s cheeks flushed a bright red color and James smiled, satisfied, walking away from Kendall over to Logan and Carlos so they could do a run-through of their scene. “Now remember, save the real performance for when the cameras are rolling.” Carlos told the two of them, walking over to where the camera was planted and where Kendall was standing. “Annnnnnd action!” 

Logan and James ran through their scene together, leaving both Kendall and Carlos captivated by the end of it, especially by James’ performance. The boy was just such a natural born actor - like he became a whole new person when he was reciting lines. Kendall could just tell how seriously he was taking this, even if it was just for a friend’s movie; James treated it like he was working in Hollywood for Steven Spielberg. The brunette boy turned to look at the two of them when the scene finished, asking, “How was that?”

Both Carlos and Kendall were at a loss of words. “Y-yeah, that was great!” Carlos stuttered, running a hand through his short black hair. James smiled at the compliment. 

Then they heard it. A low, but loud, whoooooooo. Carlos’ eyes widened as he ran to the edge of the depot, all four of them staring off into the distance. They could see it was far away, the lights shinning so brightly otherwise. 

The train was coming. 

“Production value!” Carlos exclaimed, turning around to look at them with a wide smile on his face. “Kendall put some film in - this is going to be amazing!” Kendall scampered about to put film in the camera while James and Logan quickly changed into their outfits for the scene and Carlos ran around getting the lights up, muttering “I hope we don’t miss it.”

“Positions!” Kendall yelled, getting the camera.

“Be extra loud when the train passes by guys!” Carlos told James and Logan. “Here we go, and… action!”

Logan turned to James, transforming into character immediately. “Look, I’m gonna stay here and investigate,” Logan started, loudly. “I think it’ll be safer if you left town for a couple of days!” 

“John, I don’t like it - this case, these murders!” James replied, worry in his eyes. 

“Well what am I supposed to do? Go to California with you?” Logan asked him. 

James hesitated. “Los Angeles is beautiful-“

“Sweetheart, this is my job!” the shorter boy cut in.

The train sounded loudly in the background, giving the perfect emphasis for the scene. James bit down on his lip, and just watching the scene made Kendall’s heart hurt a little, even though he knew it was fake. James was just that good of an actor. He quickly glanced in Kendall’s direction before saying to Logan, “I just love you so much!” his voice raising as the train neared. 

“I love you too!” Logan said, reaching out to take James’ hand. “But I don’t have a choice!” he practically yelled, the train right behind them.

“You do have a choice!” James shouted, wrenching his hands away from Logan. “We all do!” Kendall couldn’t take his eyes off of James as he said his big speech, feeling ever bit of emotion the brunette was pouring into the scene. “Jon, I’ve never asked you to stop, or to give up and walk away,” James was saying, his eyes wide with fear. “But I’m asking you now; please for me, just don’t do this!” 

He did it again, James looked over at Kendall for the briefest of seconds - but despite how short it was, Kendall could feel the sparks igniting his bones when green eyes met hazel ones - before turning back to Logan, saying his line, “Please, don’t leave me!” 

Kendall held onto that moment, the way James looked, the way James looked at him… he just held on to all of it before the evening completely derailed.


End file.
